


Meanings And New Beginnings

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Adorable, Cigarettes, Eternity!Vale, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil gets his third year coin and thinks about things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanings And New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkrockgaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockgaia/gifts).



> Based on the wonderful Eternity!Vale series by Punkrockgaia!

Cecil sat on the hood of Earl’s truck, a cigarette in one hand and a purple coin in the other. He frowned to himself, taking a pull on the cigarette as he idly flipped the the purple coin between his knuckles back and forth. He held the smoke in his mouth briefly before finally letting it flow from his nostrils. He looked up at the sound of footsteps coming towards him and he sighed, flicking the butt away before sliding off of the truck’s hood.

“Thinking?” Earl asked.

“Yeah.”

Earl placed an arm around Cecil’s middle, pressing his lips to his temple. “Finally earned your third year coin,” he said, gesturing to the purple coin.

“Yeah…”

“You feeling okay? And don’t just say yeah or I’ll beat your ass before your niece comes out here and she’ll have to deal with the sight of Uncle Earl stomping Uncle Cecil into the dirt.”

Cecil snorted, trying and failing to hide a smile as he shook his head. “You’re such a charming redneck, Earl…”

“Redneck and redhead,” Earl chirped back.

He finally allowed himself to laugh at that, lifting his head to look into his husband’s eyes. “I…I really did get better, didn’t I?” he asked.

“Three years,” Earl agreed with a nod.

“Yeah, three years…” he agreed. He held the coin up letting the light of the morning sun catch the metallic surface. “…Why is it always a coin?”

Earl could only shrug, “I guess it’s like uh…a physical reminder of your accomplishment or something?”

“I don’t think I really need a coin every year do I?”

“That’s up to you.”

“I gue…”

“Uncle Earl! Uncle Cecil!”

The pair perked up and Earl smirked at the way his husband’s face lit up at the sight of his niece. Cecil’s sister had finally agreed to let Janice sleepover for the weekend and Cecil had insisted on getting there as early as possible, waiting for his niece to wake up and get ready. Earl found it adorable how much Cecil cared about her.

“Careful down the ramp…” Steve warned, wincing as Janice rolled her chair a little  _too_  fast to his liking. “Janice…baby…ah!”

“Janice!” Cecil ran up and scooped the shrieking girl out of her chair, swinging her around several times before hugging her close, making the girl laugh and playfully slap at his face as he smothered her own in chaste kisses.

“Cecil! Jesus Christ!” Steve hissed. “ _Please_  tell me you’re not going to do crazy shit like that all weekend!”

Cecil snorted, holding Janice easily in one arm as he looked over at his step-brother-in-law. “Naw, we’re going to do calm stuff like mountain climbing and hang gliding and maybe we’ll strap her chair to the hood of the truck and do wheelies on your lawn.”

“Haha very funny…”

“Earl! Go get the rope and I’ll get the chair on the roof!”

“Cecil!”

Janice giggled and Cecil laughed, finally giving up the joke as he shook his head at Steve. “It’ll be fine, Steve. We’re not going to do anything to hurt her,” he promised.

Steve seemed unconvinced but said nothing, sighing as he picked up Janice’s bags and brought them over to the truck, promptly filling Earl’s ears with a list of rules and schedules and diet restrictions he had in place for her.

“What’s that?” Janice asked, pointing at the coin Cecil still held in his other hand.

The blonde blinked and looked at the coin as if he had forgotten about it, idly turning it between his fingers. A small smile touched his lips and he pressed it into Janice’s hands, kissing the top of her head once more as he held her both arms. “It’s for you.”

“For me?”

“Yeah, a promise that I won’t do anything to make you cry anymore,” he swore. The corners of his eyes burned with the threat of tears as she hugged him around his neck and he took a breath, snorting to try and cover it up before heading towards the truck to save Earl from Steve and his rambling rules.

“We’re going to have an amazing weekend, aren’t we?”

“The best,” he promised.


End file.
